GrayLu Week 2015
by ShirePuffWaifu
Summary: Extremely late but with school and then practice exams in the holidays I haven't had much time. That also explains why some are shorter than others. The last one will hopefully come out sometime tomorrow, but I apologize if it's not. I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, more ships would be active.
1. Bonus Prompt

**Team Up / Journey**

Lucy had had it. She was sick of going on jobs, and everything ending up being destroyed, thus losing all the reward. Her rent was due at the end of the week, and she had no where near even half of the money to make it. She needed a job, once that pays well and is easy enough, and soon.

Which is why she found herself standing in front of the jobs board. Lucky for her, Erza was away on a S-Class mission, and Natsu had taken Happy fishing. Looking over the missions, she grabbed one with a high amount of profit but wasn't too hard, and went to the bar. "Mira, I'm going to take this on a solo."

Lucy handed her the sheet. The white-haired girl read it and looked up at her with concern. The request said that the local town wanted a nearby dark guild, who had been terrorizing them, stopped. "Are you sure you'll be ok doing this by yourself? I'm sure someone wouldn't mind going with you."

Lucy smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure. Besides, I have my spirits, and I'm not completely helpless."

Mira sighed. "If you're positive about this." She signed off on the form. "I'll let the town's major know. I assume you'll be leaving right away?"

Lucy nodded and took the request back from Mira when she was done with it. "I should be back in a few days. And I promise to contact you tomorrow."

With a smile and a wave, Lucy left. Mira watched with worry. She trusted Lucy's abilities but wasn't sure how she'd go against a whole dark guild. She looked around the bar with a sigh. It was awfully quiet now.

It was the next day, and there had been no contact from Lucy. More worried that before, she looked around the guild, trying to see who was available., before her eyes spotted a certain ice-make mage, and a smiled curled on her lips. "Gray!" She called him over.

Said mage looked and went over. "Sup Mira?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know that Lucy left for a mission."

He blinked. "Alone?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be ok, but I was wondering if you could go and check on her for me?"

"Are you sure she'd want that?"

"No, but she promised she'd call in and she hasn't."

This caused Gray to frown. It wasn't like Lucy to break a promise. "She probably just lost the LacriComm or something."

"But what if she's hurt, or worse? It's better to be safe than sorry."

Gray looked torn for a moment as he thought it over before sighing. "Fine… Where did she go?"

Mira gave him the request details and he left the guild, somehow feeling like he just signed a deal with the devil.

It was a few hours later, and the train Gray was on pulled up at the station. Getting off, the ice-mage went straight to the major's office. After waiting for a free slot and getting the details, he immediately set off to where the dark guild was supposed to be. His mind instantly went to Lucy. He couldn't help but wonder if she was ok or if something happened to her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was approaching the building until a loud explosion shook the ground and he looked up.

His eyes widened at the sight of Lucy surrounded by the dark guild. She was holding her own, but it was easy to see she was getting tired. Rushing forward, he pressed his hands to the ground. "Ice Make Floor!"

It created a path through the middle of the dark mages, dodging Lucy but causing the rest to slip. "Ice Make Sword!"

He ran forward to the centre, cutting down any dark mages in his way. Joining up with Lucy, he told her to duck as he attacked a mage that was planning a sneak attack behind her while she was distracted. Quickly glancing her over, he was glad to find she had little injuries. "Hey, glad to see you're ok!"

Lucy pushed him out of the way and attacked an approaching mage behind him with her whip, calling out Taurus afterwards. "I would say the same, but what the hell are you doing here?!"

They ended up back to back as they attacked the dark mages, their conversation somehow managing to continue through it, though they had to shout to hear each other over the sounds of battle. "You didn't contact the guild like you promised!"

"I lost the LacriComm! Is that why you came?!"

"Yeah, we were worried something bad happened!"

"I'm fine, well, I will be when these guys are gone!"

"So basically you're saying shut up and fight?!"

"Pretty much!"

And that they did. It took a while, as while the mages weren't the strongest, there were lots of them. Eventually, they were all unconscious and tied together. The two fairies collapsed by a nearby tree as they waited for the council to come pick them up. Lucy was the first to regain her breath. "Thanks for coming. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I came when I did."

There was silence for a moment. "Why did you come? Mira could have sent anyone but why did she send you? Not that I don't appreciate it."

He chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. Though knowing her she probably had some hidden reason."

Lucy let out a giggle. "Probably. Thank you again."

She kissed his cheek in thanks. Gray's eyes widened in surprise as he blushed slightly. Lucy seemed to have realized what she did and blushed hard, looking away. They refused to look at each other, sitting in awkward silence until the magic council came, though the one thing of their minds was ' _why am I feeling this way…?'_


	2. Day One

**Myth / Legend**

A sigh erupted from Lucille, or Lucy as she prefered it. Living in a mansion with only her maids and other servants to keep her company was lonely. She longed for a friend, someone of her age. She knew that would never happen though. Ever since her mother died, all she was allowed to do in the outside world was go to other rich people balls and dine with other figure families.

She was returning from the library one evening when she overheard two of the maids talking about a festival that a nearby village was holding. Apparently it was something they did every year, and when she was on her balcony she could hear all the music and laughter, wishing she could be down there, with them. Every year she was denied by her father, but she still wanted to ask.

Making her way to his office, Lucy thought over possible ways to sugar coat it, sighing irritably after realizing that none would work and she would have to simply ask right out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, before slowly coming in at his approval. "Father...?"

"What is it Lucille? I'm rather busy."

"I'm sorry, father. I'll make this quick. I was wondering if I could go to the festival tonight…?"

This caused him to look up from his work. "How many times must I say no. You are not like those filthy commoners and will not be involving yourself with them."

She frowned. "But father, it would be good for me to get to know them, and to be able to talk to people my own age. Mother would have wanted that."

He stood up in a rage. "A no is a no, Lucille! And you don't know what your mother wanted for you! Now leave my sight!"

Lucy bit her lip before rushing out of the office, heading back to her room in a hurry as she felt the tears building. All she wanted was one day to act like a normal girl, was that too much to ask?

It wasn't long later that her two favourite servants/maids popped up to check on her. Leo immediately went to her side while Virgo stayed at the door. "Princess, are you alright..?!"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I-I will be.."

Leo frowned and wiped her tears, before Virgo interrupted. "I will help you sneak out."

The blonde and red-head whipped around to look at her with wide eyes. "What…?"

Virgo just gave them her usual look. "I will accept any punishment, but I want you to enjoy yourself at the festival, Princess. A few of the other maids and servants have agreed to help me."

Leo looked in thought. "That might actually work."

And with that they set it into plan. Virgo, being the most resourceful, found Lucy some clothes that would be suitable, while Cancer did her hair and Aquarius a light but natural makeup. She looked at the girl when she was done, as she was the last one. "We can only keep Jude occupied for so long. Make sure to be back by midnight or so help me my punishment will probably be worse than Jude's."

Despite the threat, it was easy to see they all wanted to her go and have a good time. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, truly. This means a lot to me."

Loke smiled and held an arm for her to take, which she did. "Anything for our princess."

Virgo lead the two of them through the mansion and a secret passage out of there. Leo walked her to the town centre, parting with her just before they got to the festivities with a reminder to be back by midnight.

It didn't take long for Lucy to make her way to the town centre but her eyes widened with awe at the sight. There were people dancing everywhere, singing coming from every direction and an overall sense of happiness. She slowly made her way through, taking in all the sights and looking around before her eyes caught onto another's. She blushed hard at the guy.

He was hot, and having only spent time around bratty spoilt males, it was a refreshing change. The guy made his way through the crowd to her and smirked. "I haven't seen you sound here before. Are you a new local or did you just drop by for the festivities?"

Lucy giggled and smiled. "The festivities mainly. I've heard so much about it and we don't have anything like this at home so I thought I'd come check it out."

The guy let out a bark of laughter and grinned, holding out his hand. "I'm Gray. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and took it. "Lucy. And the feeling is mutual."

Lucy blushes harder when he kissed the back of it. He looked up at her with a cheeky smile. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

And so they danced. They danced the night away. For Gray, Lucy was perfect in his eyes. She not only was good looking, but also had a very cheerful and contagious personality that shone like the sun. For Lucy, Gray was her dream guy. A sight for sore eyes, she relished in his company and loved how he could make her feel like she belonged.

However all good dreams have to end. They lost track of time and then the clock tower chimed midnight. Lucy pulled away from their dance with a gasp, causing Gray to frown. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...! I just remembered I will be leaving early tomorrow and should probably head home. Thank you for the night Gray. I really enjoyed it."

"Lucy wait..!"

She left quickly before he could catch her. A frown on his face, he watched her leave into the night, before something shiny caught his eye. Picking it up, he realized it was the necklace Lucy was wearing. It must of slipped off during one of the dances, and now he had no way of returning it to her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was met with Leo and together they rushed back to the mansion. Nearly there, she noticed the missing necklace. "We have to go back...!"

Leo took and pulled her forward. "We don't have time! Your father is coming to check on you any minute now."

Scurrying up into the mansion and to Lucy's room, Leo quickly left her to change. She did this in a flash and handed him the clothes, which he took with him when he left. Jumping into bed and grabbing a book to pretend she was reading, she made it just in time before Jude stormed into the room. "What is going on?!"

Lucy looked up at him. "What do you mean, father?"

"Did you go to the festival?!"

Her eyes widened, hoping he hadn't found out. "No, why would you say that father?"

"Because I had a feeling this would happen and sent people to watch on you!"

Her face paled. "O-Oh.."

He was glaring at her. "And it seems as if you have lost your mother's necklace too. I have put out a reward for it, but you grounded indefinitely until I decide otherwise."

He left her alone. She curled up and buried her face in her arms. 'What have I done…?'

She was unable to get to sleep that night, and it was morning before she knew it. A knock on her door made her peak her head out of her blankets. "Come in.."

Virgo popped her head in. "Princess, there's someone here to see you."

Lucy frowned and sat up. "Do you know who it is?"

The maid smiled knowingly. "You'll see."

Curious, Lucy quickly got changed and headed downstairs, her eyes widening. Standing there, talking to her father was Gray. The two men turned their heads towards her when they heard her footsteps. "Lucille, you're here. This man has seemed to have found your mother's necklace."

She looked at Gray. He smiled and held it up. "It must have fallen off during one of the dances." He looked back at Jude. "You said there would be a reward?"

He nodded. "Yes, and like I said in the deal, it can be anything you name."

Gray looked into Lucy's eyes. "I want Lucy's hand in marriage, if she approves."

Jude scowled. "That is out of the question. I will accept anything but that."

"But father," Lucy piped in. "You did say it could be anything."

He turned and glared at her. "This is not your decision to make! I will not allow someone peasant like him marry my daughter!"

She glared right back. "You cannot control my life forever father. Mother would have wanted me to be happy and I feel, no, know that Gray will make me happy. And know that I will run away if you do not approve of this."

They had a mini glaring contest before Gray broke it. "I am eighteen, and have a proper job. I have more than enough means to look after and take care of her, and to make her live a full life."

Jude turned and stared at him, trying to see in anyway if he was lying. He grumbled when he didn't. He didn't want to her lose her completely, no matter how cruel he acted. "Fine, do whatever you want. But know that if you hurt her in anyway, I will drag her back by force if necessary and make her marry someone of my choosing."

With that he stormed off, back to his office to sulk most likely. With that Lucy made her way over Gray, who was smiling at her. "Turn around."

She did, confused, only to blush when he felt his fingers brush her neck. Realizing he was putting the necklace back on, she stood still until he told her to turn back around. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Ready?"

She smiled back and took it. "Yes."


	3. Day Two

**Day 2: Tattoo**

It had been a year since the battle of Tartarus, and finally the guild was coming back into order. Not only had everyone, well, most people, got the message and come home, but they were also rebuilding the guild. It was something that everyone needed, to know that even things that could be gone could come back.

It was in these first few days of rebuilding that the guild had realized how much time had past. Working hard, Lucy had taken off her over-shirt, still in a singlet and stuff, but for the first time that anyone had seen, or in some cases noticed, was her tattoo. Surprisingly, it was Natsu who first noticed. With a gasp, he pointed at her chest. "Woah, when did you get that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The tattoo!"

She looked down at it, forgetting it was even there. In the same place, was the tattoo she got her fight. Aquarius' tattoo. "Ah. It's for a friend.."

The two didn't notice, but a crowd had formed around them at Natsu's cry. Soon questions were being fired at her, like "when did you get it?", "why did you get it?" and statements such as "it looks so cool!" and "it suits you!" The celestial mage soon started feeling crowded and tried to divert the questions, giving basic answers, but everyone was talking too fast for her to keep up. After all, this was their Lucy and no one was expecting it.

Erza, noticing everyone had disappeared, saw the crowd and glared. "Everyone, get back to work!"

The mages' eyes widened and felt a chill down their spines, letting out a collective "A-Aye..!"

The blonde sighed in relief as they all went back to work, not noticing a certain ice-mage's eyes lingering on her. There wasn't much time in between working for them to ask questions, which she was glad for. As the night cooled down, the work slowly dwindled as everyone either left for home or to get something to eat.

Lucy found herself sitting on the small wall at the river edge outside her old apartment. Lost in her thoughts about how she broke Aquarius' key, she didn't hear Gray coming towards her. Jumping a bit in surprise when he sat down, she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to check up on you, and ask you a few questions."

She sighed. "About the tattoo right? Listen, all I'm telling you was that it was in memory of a friend I lost."

He gave her a look, his hand absentmindedly going to his right forearm. "You weren't the only one."

Lucy noticed the action, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence, the ice-mage looking into the river, while the blonde was looking up at the sky. Finally, Lucy broke the silence. "Who…?"

Gray shut his eyes. "My father."

She frowned and took his hand in silent comfort, as she knew the feeling. They were quiet for a bit before he spoke up. "What about you….?"

She sighed, her hand brushing her keyring subconsciously. "Aquarius.."

Gray's eyes widened and he looked up at her, not even believing how that could be possible. He wanted to ask how, and Lucy could tell this, but he didn't. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

And with that they knew. They knew that even if everything wasn't ok now, they will always have each other.


	4. Day Three and Four

**Meeting The Family / Parents & Newlywed**

This wasn't something they had planned. Not in the slightest. And to make matters worse, nobody except for the couple knew about it.

Well, all of their friends knew they were dating someone but they never knew who. They were smart to keep it underwraps at the time. Their friends, more like family, could be overwhelming.

They had met online and instantly hit it off. They quickly became close friends, and spent numerous nights on video chats with each other. So it was easy to see that they would gained what they thought to be unrequited crushes, at least, at the time. Their real push into action was when she moved to Magnolia.

Lucy had transferred to Fairy Tail Uni, to follow ehr dreams in being an author. She didn't know that was where Gray lived. Nor where she would meet the people she would consider her family.

It was one particular day, where Lucy was running late for her class, that she ran into Gray, literally. Looking up to apologize, as she had fallen to the ground, it fell dead on her lips as her eyes widened at the man in front of her. "Gray…!"

His eyes widened too before a grin took over her face and he pulled her up, into a hug. "Lucy..! What are you doing here?"

She giggled and hugged him back. "I told you I was moving for Uni, didn't I?"

He pulled back with a look and flicked her forehead. "You never said where."

She laughed. "Oops, I guess."

He just chuckled in response, and they ditched class for the rest of the day to catch up properly. It felt really good and to know that an online connection could be made into a real life day to day conversation. Being able to meet face to face, whether they knew it or not, really strengthened their bond into something that most wouldn't call friendship, but they didn't have a clue.

They knew it wouldn't be long until Lucy met Gray's friends. And it was easily to tell that they all took a liking to her. Levi immediately found someone that she could talk none stop with about books, and he loved the way she could fit in easy with them. Though every time she was with Natsu or Loke, he couldn't help feel something hurting in his chest. It wasn't till after a long chat with Mira that he found out that is was jealousy, and that he was in fact in love with Lucy.

Not wanting to feel like this any longer, and despite knowing the risk of rejection, he asked her out anyways, and boy, was he glad he did that. She had said yes, and it felt like the heavens had opened and showered him with light.

Due to how close they were before hand, their relationship progressed pretty quickly. And by the end of the next year they were getting married. Well, to be correct, they were eloping. It wasn't that they didn't want their friends to know, though they hadn't told them, they just didn't want to deal with the large celebrations that would come with them.

It was a week after their honeymoon, which they spent every minutes of it together, that they came home. Now, being missing for a week or so, you think the couple would have remembered to contact their friends.

They didn't, and there sure was hell to pay for it.

Finally finding out who Gray's and Lucy's mysterious S.O. was, their friends dissolved into a mad heap of questions and people collecting bets. The newlyweds looked at each other with matching smiles. It felt good to be able to be together, but also to have your family, though not always by blood, support and accept your decision.


	5. Day Five and Six

Smile & Bubble Bath

It had been a long day. The team has just gotten back from a mission, a tough one at that, and Lucy couldn't wait to get home and relax. She was glad when she could see the sights of Magnolia in the distance. It didn't take them much longer after that to reach the guild, though Lucy had parted ways with the team when they arrived.

She summoned Plue as she walked, holding him in her arms. She rested her chin on its head. "Today was a long day, wasn't it?"

Plue made a noise of agreement. She chuckled and walked. "I'm surprised we didn't do as much damage as normal. I guess being in a mostly abandoned area helped."

Plue nodded as Lucy let out a yawn. Making her way up and into her apartment, she set the spirit on the couch as she went to her bathroom. Stripping down, she wrapped a towel around herself as she filled the tub, adding some bubbles for good measure. She wanted to relax, and knew a good bath would help her do that.

Finally when it was at the right temperature, she slipped into the warm waters with a relaxed sigh. However, a knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her revery. Wondering who the hell it was this time, she called out. "Who is it?"

A familiar chuckle was heard from the other side. "It's me. Can I come in?"

She blushed and brought her legs up a bit to try and cover herself. "Y-Yeah."

Gray coming into the bathroom, blushing a bit. The two had been dating for a while, and even though they had seen each other naked before, they were still awkward about it. He avoided looking at her as he sat on the edge of the tub. "How are you feeling?

She smiled softly. "Sore, but otherwise fine."

He sighed in relief and smiled at her. "That's good… I'm glad you weren't hurt.."

She reached and took his hand. "I'm ok, I promise."

He gently squeezed it, looking at her. "I-Is it ok if I join you….?"

Lucy blushed harder but nodded. She moved forward to let him in as he stripped what clothes he hadn't already taken off and slide in behind her. He wrapped her arms around her waist, as she leant back into him contently. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle, and him to smirk. Soon his hands found their way to her sides where he began to tickle her, eliciting a squeal followed by laughter from the blonde.

He grinned as he continued, neither of them carrying about the water splashing over the edge of the tub. Lucy tried to push his hands away, but Gray wasn't letting up. It got to the point where she was crying tears of laughter and nearly unable to breathe. He noticed and stopped tickling, a smirk on his face. She responded with a smile that lit up her face, something that outshone the moon, stars, and sun combined. Blinded by it's beauty, he didn't notice her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss that he responded happily.

Things quickly got heated and Gray pulled away as they ran out for air. He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you."

Lucy pecked his lips and smiled, a smile that was only for him and which he couldn't help but return. "I love you too."


End file.
